Love Game
by Majin Lu
Summary: Em jogos de corrida, Misty não sabe o que é um freio, sem falar na mania que ela tem de virar o controle achando que o mesmo é um volante. Coisa de louco, certo?" Resposta ao Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010 - tema: video-game - AaML


**FF-SOL 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010**

_Tema: 05 - Video-Game_

"_**Love Game"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ... e, com isso, os rumores de romance entre Ash Ketchum e Macey Flare parecem ganhar força...

- Er, Misty - pauso por um momento, olhando para a ruiva, que lia uma revista de celebridades onde falava sobre um suposto romance em minha vida. Pelo meus cálculos, o nono da fundo e continuo - Eu acho que você não deveria acreditar em tudo o que essas revistas dizem.

- Ah é? - ela arqueia a sombrancelha levemente, desviando seu olhar da revista e fixando-o no meu. Eu engulo em seco, prevejo o caos quando ela faz continua a falar:

- Mas, pelas fotos, parece que você e a senhorita Flare estão se entendendo muito bem - ela diz no momento em que vira a revista, esfregando-a praticamente na minha cara. Meus Deus, ela vai me matar um dia desses!

Não posso negar minha surpresa. A revista continha fotos da última festa da Liga e, na página que Misty me mostrava, continha fotos minhas com a treinadora Macey. As fotos iam desde nós dançando a uma em que eu colocava a mão no cabelo dela. Tinha um inseto lá, eu juro. Mas não posso negar, vendo por esse ângulo, parecia que eu e Macey somos um casal. Misty realmente estava pensando nisso, está? Oh não, isso não...

- Misty - eu retiro a revista da mão dela, colocando tal artigo no chão encarpetado da sala da casa dela - Não é o que parece. Sim, eu dancei com a Macey, porque foi ela que pediu para dançarmos. E conversamos, só isso. Não sei onde surgiu esses rumores em que eu e ela estamos tendo um romance.

- Ela gosta de você. - Misty rebateu imediatamente - Desde seu primeiro torneio em Johto. - ela pega a revista novamente, apertando-a furiosa. O rosto dela estava vermelho, de raiva provavelmente. Oh droga, vai sobrar pra mim. Ela continua falando - E não perdeu a chance de dar em cima de você! E, como sempre, você se faz de tonto e não percebe as investidas. - ela termina de dizer entredentes, cruzado os braços. Ei, como assim tonto?

Tenho que admitir que ela fica linda quando está furiosa. As maçãs do rosto dela atingem um tom avermelhado tão cute. Mas uma Misty furiosa também era algo a se temer. Perdi a conta de quantas crises de ciúme ela teve nos últimos meses. Mas também não a culpo. Há um ano estamos namorando, mas em segredo. Com isso, aparições em público, como esta última festa da Liga, e que Misty não esteve presente pela irmã Violeta estar doente, eram raras. Uma devido à nossa agenda, outra para não levantarmos suspeitas ou por imprevistos, como nesse último caso. Eu, por ser um jovem Mestre Pokémon, agora com 20 anos de idade, tinha a imprensa no meu pé. Não queria ver meu romance com minha amada ruiva nas capas das revistas. Queria privacidade. Sei que Misty quer acabar com esse segredo, mas ela acabou aceitando essa condição. Mas, por quanto tempo?

Porém, a situação não pode ficar do jeito que está, isso estava começando a afetar nosso relacionamento. Tenho que pensar em algo, mas primeiro, acalmar a fera é minha prioridade. A olho novamente. Ela agora me ignora, sentada no sofá da sala com os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos. Já a causadora de tanta discórdia - a revista - estava novamente no chão, aberta, onde em uma página pude ver uma publicidade de um jogo eletrônico. É isso! Eu sou um gênio.

- Misty - me aproximo dela, me ajoelhando depois, ficando cara a cara com ela - Por que você não esquece isso e vamos jogar um pouco, hein? Você tinha me dito que mostraria seu novo video-game para mim – faço meu melhor olho de cachorrinho para ela, minha mãe diz que sou bom nisso.

Ela olha para mim surpresa e parece pensar na minha sugestão. Mas, novamente, a expressão dela volta a ficar fechada e ela me responde - Não quero jogar nada com você. Sem falar que você mesmo tinha dito que não jogaria comigo, pois seu console tem gráficos melhores do que o meu e coisas do tipo.

Owned. Eu e minha boca. Respiro fundo frustrado e me levanto, já indo em direção à cozinha. Precisava de um Plano B rápido para acalmar a fera, mas antes, eu precisava de um copo d'água.

- Espere Ash! - ela me diz quando eu já estava no umbral da porta - Eu mudei de ideia. Terei o _prazer_ de jogar com você.

Uh oh! É impressão minha ou ela está sorrindo de forma malígna? Sinto um arrepio na espinha e um nada bom, por sinal. O que Misty está tramando?

* * *

Tinham-se passado 15 minutos. Eu e Misty tínhamos afastado, a pedido dela, os sofás e mesinhas para podermos jogar melhor.

Na minha mão direita eu segurava um controle branco, que estava pregado ao meu pulso por um cordão de segurança. Um controle de _Wii_. Eu não tenho um Wii. Prefiro outros consoles, como um X-Box ou um PS3, que são melhores por ter melhores jogos e gráficos. É a minha opinião, não a dela. Suspiro. Poderíamos estar jogando com os meus consoles agora, mas o que eu não faço para agradar Misty. Se bem que, pensando bem, jogar meus jogos com Misty não seria uma boa ideia. Misty não é o que eu posso de chamar de boa jogadora. Ela é daquele tipo que sempre dá um chutão na bola quando chega no pé do jogador dela, não tem como jogar Winning Eleven com ela. Em jogos de corrida, Misty não sabe o que é um freio, sem falar na mania que ela tem de virar o controle achando que o mesmo é um volante. Coisa de louco, certo?

Se bem que não tenho mais o que contemplar sobre isso, pois agora, em minhas mãos, tenho um controle de Wii.

- Vamos começar - Misty me diz com o controle dela em mãos. Ela tinha o primeiro controle e eu o segundo. Ela estava mexendo-o para selecionar o menu. "Wii Sports" foi o que li na tela de plasma do televisor de sessenta polegadas de Misty. Ela ganhou em uma rifa o televisor. Misty tem sorte com rifas. Continuando: Wii Sports? Ela sabe que eu jurei nunca jogar isso na minha vida. Sinceramente, como alguém poderia gostar de um jogo com péssimos gráficos e tão simples como esse? Vejo ela me olhando de forma vitoriosa. Então era essa a vingança dela?

- O que foi Ash? Está com medo de perder sua honra de jogador ou tem medo de perder de mim?

- Eu vou jogar! - digo determinado. Não tem mais volta, quanto antes eu aceitar melhor. Mais cedo termina a sessão de tortura.

Misty aperta mais alguns botões e estamos na tela de escolha de jogos. Tênis, boliche, golfe, beisebol e boxe.

Começamos com tênis, que segundo Misty, era o mais fácil. Jogo selecionado, tínhamos que escolher o jogador. Misty escolheu um avatar feminino, ruivo, cujo nome era "Sereia Misty". Então era o avatar dela, interessante. Eu estava escolhendo o meu, até que me deparei com um avatar masculino, de cabelos negros e com o nome de "Ash Amor". Não pude disfarçar o sorriso cheio vitorioso quando virei para olhá-la. Misty mostrava indiferença, fingindo ignorar que eu tinha descoberto o avatar que ela fez para _mim_.

- No jogo podemos fazer quantos avatares quisermos e eu fiz vários, inclusive de nossos amigos. – ela me disse.

Realmente era verdade. Navegando pela tela, vi vários avatares que lembravam nossos amigos, desde Brock, Tracey, May e Dawn. Espera, ela fez um avatar do Gary também? Olho para ela com o cenho franzido.

- É o meu avatar preferido - ela diz sorrindo de forma pretensiosa. Ela quer me deixar com ciúmes, tenho certeza disso, e quer saber? Ela está conseguindo!

- Delete isso! - eu digo com voz firme. Ela olha para mim um pouco surpresa, mas depois começa a rir.

- Ha ha ha Ash. Nem sonhando. Se eu deletar, ele vai perder todos os pontos adquiridos e não é justo com o Gary.

Pera aí, não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

- Desde quando você e o Gary jogam juntos?

- Jogamos quando ele vem aqui com o Tracey. Tracey sai com a Margarida, então eu e eles ficamos jogando. Ele é muito bom em beisebol.

Beisebol, sei. Bom em beisebol. Sinto meu espírito competitivo tomando conta de mim.

- Vamos começar com beisebol então.

- Mas Ash, tênis é mais fácil para começarmos.

- Certo, vamos começar com tênis. – eu digo bufando.

E, realmente, tênis era muito fácil. Porém, o placar foi vitória de "Sereia Misty" contra "Ash Amor". Sinceramente, não acredito que perdi nisso para ela. Mas melhor eu deixar quieto por agora. Beisebol, beisebol, beisebol! Que foi? Tenho que mostrar que sou melhor que Gary em tudo! Maldito Gary!

Finalmente começamos a jogar beisebol. Misty começou com o taco e eu era o lançador. A cada jogada, fui percebendo que a força que eu exercia realmente influenciava na trajetória da bola. Misty não conseguiu acertar nenhuma. Depois trocamos de posição. Misty jogava a bola com tempos diferentes. Aos poucos fui pegando o tempo dela. Não obtive muito êxito na rodada, e foi minha vez de arremessar novamente. Misty não acertou nenhuma bola novamente. Nesses momentos eu me pergunto: Gary é realmente bom em beisebol ou Misty que é ruim nesse jogo? De qualquer modo, tenho que me concentrar. Ela faz o movimento de arremesso e eu acerto a bola. _Home Run_! Arremesso a bola para longe - Yeah! - eu digo um pouco alto. Até que isso é divertido! Opa, eu não disse isso, disse? Melhor me concentrar em terminar o jogo logo. Nos próximas tacadas obtive o mesmo sucesso e ganhei a partida.

Não sei se é impressão minha, mas acredito que Misty estava sorrindo para mim. Porém, quando a olho diretamente, ela fecha a cara de novo. Ok, ela está se fazendo de difícil. Não digo nada, apenas vejo como ela coloca na próxima partida. Golfe.

* * *

Admito, golfe o que mais exigiu concentração. O fato é que Misty e eu empatamos. Não me pergunte como isso foi possível, mas empatamos.

- Misty, boxe ou boliche agora? - eu pergunto.

- Boxe! - ela me responde imediatamente.

- Certo, boxe agora e depois terminamos com boliche.

- Não, eu não quero jogar boliche Ash.

Ok, isso é de se estranhar. Afinal, ela está brava comigo e faria de tudo para eu jogar todos os jogos com esses avatares estranhos do Wii, como vingança. Resolvo tirar minhas dúvidas.

- Ah 'tá. Admita que você não sabe jogar boliche Misty.

Ela fecha a cara e desvia o olhar, envergonhada. Bingo! Ela não sabe jogar. Não posso perder a chance de provocá-la.

- Então eu estava certo, você não sabe jogar.

- Claro que sei.

- Então prove - provoquei.

E ela caiu. Misty e eu temos uma rivalidade estranha, sempre foi assim. Eu comecei a partida. Lendo as instruções da tela, boliche era realmente fácil. E, na segunda jogada, eu fiz um _strike_. Uau, eu sou muito bom nisso! Chegou a vez de Misty e tenho que admitir. Ela joga muito mal. A bola sempre rolava no cano da pista. Terminamos a partida com meu avatar com muitos pontos, enquanto que o dela não tinha nenhum.

Misty está frustrada e quando ela está frustrada, sobra para mim. Suspiro. Eu vou ajudá-la. Com isso, quem sabe, eu não ganho uns pontos com ela. Afinal, o plano era acalmá-la devido àquela revista de fofocas de quinta categoria, certo?

- Misty, vem aqui, eu vou te ensinar como jogar boliche.

Ela me olhou surpresa e ficou pensativa por algum tempo. Já falei que ela é cabeça-dura? E que isso me irrita às vezes? Mas ela é _minha_ cabeça-dura, acho que posso conviver com isso, sou um cara eternamente apaixonado.

- Ok Ash.

Ela aceitou mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Eu desfaço a trava de segurança do meu controle, o retirando dos pulsos e colocando-o na mesinha de centro, que estava afastada em um canto de sala. Me aproximo das costas de Misty, pegando na mão dela. Misty tem as mãos muito macias, só para constar. Meu corpo está praticamente colado ao dela, fazendo-me sentir seu delicioso perfume. Meus Deus, agora que penso, é a primeira vez que fico tão próximo dela hoje. Ela fica um pouco tensa, mas relaxa rapidamente.

- Primeiro, escolha a mira - eu disse perto do ouvido dela, enquanto minha mão guiava a dela. É impressão minha ou ela deu um suspiro? - Depois, mire um pouco distante de onde você quer que a bola pegue - eu disse fazendo com que meus dedos fizessem o dela selecionar a posição - Depois, aperte o botão A para começar - eu disse baixinho ainda no ouvido dela, fazendo-a soltar um... gemido? Acho que as coisas estão melhorando.

- E depois? - ela me pergunta com a voz abafada.

- Depois, segure o botão B e afaste os braços para trás - eu fiz o movimento com os braços fazendo o dela ir junto com o meu. No impulso, meu corpo ficou mais colado ao dela. É impressão minha ou está ficando quente aqui? - Volte os braços para frente e quando chegar aqui - eu parei o braço a 90º do chão - Você solta o B e consequentemente a bola. - eu disse a última palavra em um sussurro.

Soltei a mão dela, relutante, me afastando um pouco. Misty iria tentar a jogada sozinha.

- Boa sorte Misty, espero que agora você consiga - eu disse com meu melhor sorriso e ela sorriu de volta. Eu já disse que ela fica divinamente sexy sorrindo? Mas confesso que minhas palavras não foram verdadeiras. Eu quero que ele erre. Não para provar que sou melhor que ela nisso, mas ela precisa de mais aulas de boliche e eu sou a pessoa mais qualificada para isso. Ei, será que Gary andou querendo ensinar Misty a jogar boliche? Não, isso não é hora de paranóia. Foco Ash, foco! Cruzo os dedos atrás de mim fazendo um mantra mental: Que ela erre, que ela erre, que ela erre, que ela erre...

- Strike! - Ela diz gritando eufórica, dando pulos. Droga, maldita hora de ser um bom professor. Ou seria Misty uma boa aluna? Droga, droga, droooooooooooga. Minha carreira de professor de boliche foi muito curta.

- Obrigada Ash! - ela pisca para mim, sorrindo. Nem um abraço de agradecimento? Nesses momentos eu gostaria que Misty tivesse memória de peixe, assim ela esqueceria que está brava comigo, me abraçaria e nós começaríamos um sessão sem fim de beijos no chão dessa sala. Pelo menos, mesmo brava, ela não é ingrata. Posso viver com uma piscadela, por agora.

* * *

O próximo jogo foi Boxe. Tivemos que acoplar outro controle.

Começa a partida. Nossos avatares estão em um ringue. Misty começa a fazer movimentos de soco com ambos os braços e eu faço movimento de esquiva. Ela conseguiu acertar alguns golpes, como eu consegui acertar no avatar dela. Mas eu estava melhor e comecei a contar vantagem:

- Misty é uma patinha! Não, acho que até o Psyduck é melhor nesse jogo que você! - eu digo de forma debochada. Provoquei-a por um bom tempo, sabe como é, no calor da partida me deixei levar...

- Ouch! - é impressão minha ou tudo está ficando escur...

* * *

Meus olhos ainda estão fechados. Sinto que estou deitado no sofá, com uma dor terrível no lado direito do rosto. Sabe aquela frase "não cutuque a onça com vara curta"? Então, nesse caso, seria: "Não cutuque a Misty com um controle de Wii". Eu juro que um dia eu aprendo a ficar de boca fechada. Eu juro! Agora fui nocauteado pela minha namorada, com um controle de Wii! Esse jogo deveria ser proibido, realmente é um perigo para crianças e namorados inocentes como eu.

Também sinto minha cabeça em um lugar confortável. O colo de Misty? Abro os olhos e me deparo com um Misty preocupada. Estou realmente com a cabeça encostada no colo dela. Do inferno ao céu em... quanto tempo estive desmaiado, hein?

- Ash, me desculpa, eu...

- Shiu Misty, sem problemas. Foi um acidente. – digo calmamente. Não estou bravo com ela.

- Mas não foi um acidente, eu fiquei furiosa e...

A sinceridade dela dói, e meu rosto é prova disso.

- A culpa foi minha por te provocar no calor da 'batalha' Misty. Vamos esquecer isso, ok? - eu digo tentando sorrir para ela, mas minha face ainda dói.

- Ok - ela sorri - Você quer que eu busque algo para você beber?

- NÃO! - eu respondo praticamente gritando, mas depois vejo como ela se assustou com meu tom de voz e digo mais baixo - _Não_ precisa Misty, só preciso descansar aqui um pouco. Fique aí sentada, não se incomode comigo.

Nem ferrando que eu deixaria ela sair desse sofá. Minha garganta está um pouco seca sim, mas entre um refresco e o colo confortável de Misty... aqui está tão bom. Tão relaxante.

Passa-se alguns minutos de silêncio e Misty fica brincando com o meu cabelo. Isso é muito relaxante e está me dando sono. Mas não posso dormir, antes tenho que resolver a situação da revista com ela. Sei que está muito bom eu aqui, no colo quente e aconchegante dela, mas eu sou homem e tenho que enfrentar meus problemas, certo? Hun, pensando bem, seria melhor eu dormir... mas deixo claro que ainda sou um homem de coragem.

- Ash... - ela me chama baixinho. Vendo que ela tem minha atenção, ela continua - ...sobre a revista, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas. Sei que não é culpa sua e que meus ciúmes são muito infantis, mas eu... - ela morde o lábio, acho que ela está pensando nas palavras que usar. Acho melhor eu falar para ela o que eu andei pensando:

- Misty, acredito que já é hora de tornarmos nosso romance público. Se for para eu sair em revistas de fofocas, que seja você do meu lado. E os invés de 'rumores dizem que Ash e fulana estão juntos' eles vão escrever 'Ash e Misty estão juntos e muito felizes'. O que acha? - dou meu sorriso mais largo para ela, dane-se a dor no rosto.

Posso ver os olhos dela brilhando. Afinal, era isso o que ela sempre queria. Ela não vai chorar, vai? Ela sorri para mim e confirma com um movimento da cabeça.

- Sim Ash, isso me faria muito feliz. - ela responde acariciando meu cabelo.

- Acredito que nada de jogos por hoje, certo? - eu disse olhando para o controle branco.

Ela solta uma leve risada.

- Acredito que não, Ash. Mas no final das contas, até que não foi ruim, não acha? Qual o jogo que mais gostou Ash?

- Boliche! - eu disse sem exitar - Boliche sem dúvida, aquelas curvas, uau! E não estou falando dos pinos, se é que me entende - Sim, eu sou malicioso, com a minha Misty, que fique claro.

- Tive um ótimo professor! - ela diz tocando meu rosto levemente. Faço uma leve careta de dor.

- Ainda dói, querido? - ela me pergunta um pouco preocupada.

- Um pouco, mas vai passar.

Misty se inclina e a face dela vai se aproximando da minha. Será que...

- Para sarar - ela me disse, tentando se fazer de inocente e com um sorriso discreto, depois de ter beijado meu rosto onde ela me acertara um golpe.

- Misty...

- Diga Ash.

- Acho que, no fim das contas, foi uma boa ideia jogar com você. Mas tem um problema.

- Qual?

- Depois desse beijo, não sei se gosto mais de boliche ou boxe.

**Fim**

**

* * *

  
**

_Vamos dizer que essa fanfic é um aquecimento de algo que o Kurama pediu para eu fazer. Espero que tenham gostado, eu queria deixar algumas coisas mais detalhadas, mas daí iria passar as 3000 palavras._

_Fiz em primeira pessoa, no POV de Ash. Não sei se ficou bom, afinal, não sei o que passa na cabeça de um homem, mas espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC para um rapaz de 20 anos._

_Sobre os novos consoles, eu prefiro o Wii, se bem que algumas pessoas já sabem disso XD_

_Tive problemas com o título, confesso. Então, ficou esse título clichê :3_


End file.
